A multicategorical Clinical Research Center has been established in Bellevue Hospital Center to provide in-patient facilities for 8 adults, 5 children and an Out-Patient facility. Investigators desiring to admit patients submit protocols for the proposed research for approval by the Faculty Advisory Committee. A core laboratory performs certain specialized tests which are needed for several of the more important studies but the laboratory portion of the research studies, themselves, are carried out by the individual investigators in their own laboratories. Many of the research projects involve several departments. Studies carried out are of wide variety including endocrine, metabolic, pharmacological, biochemical, genetic, immunological, histological, orthopedic, and other types of investigation in patients with many different diseases.